


Masters of Our Own Destiny

by dortmundbvbbabe



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dortmundbvbbabe/pseuds/dortmundbvbbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After V-Day, Harry and Eggsy get together. Despite all odds they are happy together, they survived, they are together with the one they love. But after a few months reality sets in. They are an odd couple, they come from different backgrounds and different backgrounds, so what happens when Eggsy starts questioning their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy sighed as he sipped on his drink. Scotch on the rocks. He was along with some of the other Kingsmen in France, mingling with their French associates. He couldn’t help but find the cocktail party dull and boring. Merlin and Roxy were back in London because they still needed people to save the world at a moment’s notice. Eggsy was beginning to think that they were the lucky ones.

The other Kingsmen were speaking French with their counterparts and Eggsy knew he didn’t belong here. Harry had tried to reassure him that he was a Kingsman through and through and a gentleman nonetheless, speaking French or German didn’t make one a gentleman.

Harry was speaking with a gray-haired man off to the side. Eggsy recognized him as Alain, the French division’s Arthur. Upon making eye contact with Eggsy he made a small gesture for him to come over and join them, so Eggsy hesitantly did.

“Je vous présente le nouveau Galahad.”

  
“Hello,” Eggsy said as he stretched out his hand. He knew that Harry was talking about him.

  
“Comment trouvez-vous la France?”

  
“Er… sorry mate, I just speak English.”

  
“Où avez vous trouvé cet imbecile?” Alain asked.

  
Eggsy turned towards Harry and saw his boyfriend’s lips press together in a firm line. “Ne dites pas ca. C'est quelqu'un de très important pour moi.”

“Votre petit ami?”

“Come on, Eggsy,” Harry said with a small frown. His hand pressed on the small of Eggsy’s back, gently leading him away from Alain.

Eggsy didn’t need to speak French to understand the gist of the conversation. They were looking down on him. He knew the look all too well.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Eggsy said.

“Don’t be stupid,” Harry said firmly. “Just a little while longer and then we can go back to the hotel.”

Harry walked him over to the bar and shoved a martini in Eggsy’s hand.

 

“Can you try to look less interested in being here?” A young man, just a few years older than Eggsy asked as he walked over towards the open bar. He spoke with a French accent, though Eggsy presumed that he had been trained in other accents as well.

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy said as he was forced to tear his gaze off of where Harry stood on the other side of the room. “‘m Eggsy.”

“Lucien.”  
“You make for a different couple.”  
“Excuse me,” Eggsy asked.

“You and Arthur, er, Harry, I guess.”

“And what makes you think that?” Eggsy asked.

“Well, age, for one, different backgrounds, different roles in the agencies. Spies don’t get happy endings, you know.”

“Do you always comment on other people’s relationships?” Eggsy asked.

“Just the interesting ones. But you’re going to have your heart broken Eggsy one way or another.”

“Yeah well why don’t you just mind your own business,” Eggsy snapped. It was easier around people of his own age.

Lucien raised his hands in mock surrender. “I’m not trying to be rude, I just don’t want to see a good guy like you get hurt.”

“Just worry about yourself mate.”

Eggsy though knew that a part of what Lucien had said was right. He looked over at his boyfriend and though he didn’t believe that they would be the cause of each other’s death, he knew that Harry was too good for him. People like him didn’t belong with people like Harry. He knew that, Alain knew that, and maybe Harry didn’t, or he just was in denial, but Eggsy knew that a day would come when Harry realized that they didn’t belong together.

Lucien’s words reminded Eggsy of something that Merlin had said when he realized that Harry and Eggsy were a couple. He’d pulled Eggsy aside. You know there isn’t going to be a happy ending for you two. Eggsy had asked what he meant. We work in a dangerous field. Even though Harry is now Arthur, the job still poses risks. And even if you both survive, even if you stay together, your love has a time limit.

Merlin was his friend, he meant well, and that was the worst part. He had doubts that they would stay together that they would be happy. Eggsy himself found himself wondering about it at times. Harry was kind and nice, but when Eggsy looked across the room and saw him chatting animatedly with one of the Frenchmen that frequented London, a nice, older, single bloke. He watched as Harry leaned closer and laughed at a private joke that Henri had said. They looked good together. People wouldn’t wonder how Harry and Henri could be together. They were both esteemed in their professions, came from respectable backgrounds, everything that Eggsy wasn’t.

 

Eggsy was sullen for the rest of the night as thoughts stewed in his mind. One of these days, Harry Hart would break up with him and he would leave him. Worst off, Eggsy knew that it would be polite and Harry would look at him with warm caring eyes and say some platitudes that would make it impossible for Eggsy to be angry with him.

The party started to disperse around midnight, Harry and Alain were among the last to leave as they were the heads of their respective branches.

Eggsy lingered. He hoped that afterwards Harry would take him to bed and reassure him. He walked silently by his side to the elevator, just an arm’s length, waiting until they were the only two left in the elevator. There was a single security camera, but Eggsy didn’t care. As soon as the last person left, Eggsy grabbed Harry’s tie and pulled him down a few inches. “Kiss me,” he whispered. The doors closed to give them privacy and Harry kissed him sweetly. Eggsy was being forceful, he was being aggressive, he knew that. But he needed Harry, not Arthur, not the gentleman Harry, he needed his boyfriend.

The elevator stopped at their floor. Two adjacent rooms had been rented out for them. “Make love to me,” Eggsy pleaded as he followed Harry to his room.

“Not tonight, Eggsy.”

“Harry, I need you, please,” Eggsy hated the way he whined. He sounded like a child. Hell, he was little older than one.

“Not now, just go to bed,” Harry said tersely. “In your own room.” Harry looked tired and so Eggsy didn’t put up much of a fight. He headed to his own room next door and undressed.

Thoughts of the night kept him awake though. He wondered if Merlin and Lucien were right, if he and Harry had been doomed from the start.

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy woke up late the next morning. Scotch always had a habit of knocking him out and after he’d had time to think about Lucien and Merlin’s words as he lay in bed. He’d then proceeded to open up the minibar and drink an entire small bottle of something that he presumed to be whiskey though it was difficult to tell in the dark.

Consequently, he woke up with a severe hangover that made him want to roll over and go back to sleep. He knew that he was expected to be downstairs though not only as a Kingman but as Harry’s boyfriend.

He put on a freshly pressed suit and wore his glasses. Nevertheless it was clear that something was off. He had bags under his eyes and he didn’t bother doing more than run a hand through his hair. They were set to have brunch in the common room both the French and the British together.

Eggsy walked into the room and saw nearly all the Kingsmen there eating away at some omelettes made with the finest ingredients. Eggsy tried not to scoff. He was still stunned by the unabashed gluttony of the Kingsmen at times. He’d have been completely satisfied with an English breakfast but Kingsmen always went above and beyond when it came to catering services. His entrance momentarily caught everyone’s attention. Their heads all snapped up at hearing the sound of the door opening- a job hazard, but quickly went back to their conversations.

Harry was seated at a table with Alain and Henri and Eggsy tried not to frown as he sat down at a table further away next to Percival.

Percival was talking to him, trying to update him in on the Paris St-Germain scores, but Eggsy just fixated on Harry’s table. They were all speaking to each other in French. When Harry spoke to Alain he was stiff, but the minute he looked over at Henri he relaxed and smiled. Eggsy knew that he was jealous, and he hated himself for it. It wasn’t like he could justify these feelings by saying that Henri was a bad man,, but he was nice and kind and the type of guy you could take home to your mum. He probably could quote Proust of the top of his head and recite old French love poems.

 

Eggsy picked at the omelette in silence. On a normal day he’d be enjoying it, but he really needed to talk to Harry. He wanted Harry to quell his fears and say that all of his insecurities were unfounded and that Harry loved him more than anything. Since he’d arrived late, though, brunch was wrapping up and Eggsy scrambled to finish and leave with the rest.

“Really, Eggsy? Showing up hungover?” Harry said as Eggsy caught up to him and Henri on their way out.

Eggsy flinched at the reprimanding tone. He was going to argue, but Henri beat him to it.

“Give the kid a break, Harry. There aren’t many times in our line of work when you can relax and let loose. He’s safe here, among friends, one fun night doesn’t hurt,” Henri said.

The kid. That’s what Eggsy was. He was only a kid as opposed to Harry, Henri, and Merlin who were all gentlemen who had grown out of their binge-drinking nights and hungover mornings.

“Well, we have standards that agents are expected to follow at all times,” Harry said.

Henri laughed and fluffed Eggsy’s hair. “He’s all bark and no bite but you already know that.”

Eggsy tried to smile but he couldn’t. He was embarassing Harry and Kingsmen.

“Harry, can I talk to you?”

“Not now Galahad.” Galahad. Not even Eggsy. “We can talk on the flight back.”

 

Their flight was in the afternoon. A private charter back to London. Eggsy had spent the rest of the day in a foul mood, most chalked it up to him apparently being hungover. He boarded the plane just a few steps behind Harry and Percival. They hadn’t brought much luggage to France with it being a short trip and not for a mission.

Harry sat towards the front and Eggsy sat next to him. Percival and the others didn’t spare them a second glance. Relationships between agents were permitted so long as they didn’t interfere with work and so far Eggsy and Harry had been the consummate professionals except for an occasional peck on the check on hand holding.

Harry was looking out the window and Eggsy reached out for his hand. Harry gently turned his own to interlock their fingers better. In a moment of weakness, Eggsy slouched over and lay his head upon Harry’s shoulder. He’d missed this closeness for the past couple of days.

“Are you okay?” Eggsy asked. The unspoken question though was there. Are we okay?

Harry just murmured a reply.

Eggsy wasn’t so sure, though. He stroked the back of Harry’s hand with his thumb, hoping that Harry would look towards him and his eyes would betray the truth.

The pilot, a Kingsman affiliate, stepped out of the cockpit.

“Arthur, are we all ready to go?”

“We’re waiting on one more,” Harry said.

Eggsy looked at the plane. All of the Kingsmen were already here, Percival was even nodding off.

“Who-” the question died on Eggsy’s lips as he heard footsteps on the airplane steps.

“Sorry, I hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long,” an all too familiar voice said. Eggsy’s head snapped up and watched in dismay as Henri boarded the plane carrying a large leather bag in one hand. It was large enough to hold two weeks worth of clothes.

“No, not at all Henri,” Harry said.

Eggsy straightened up and pulled his hand away from Harry as if he had been caught doing something wrong. Henri sat down in the chair across from the two of them. “It’ll be good to work with the Kingsmen again, Harry.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

“You didn’t think to tell me that he was coming?” Eggsy asked.

“It is not my duty as Arthur to inform you of everything that is going on.”

“But as my boyfriend?”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, “Look, I didn’t know that it would bother you so much, I’m sorry.”

“He’s staying in our house and you didn’t think to check with me?”

“Eggsy, he’s staying in my house.”  
Eggsy recoiled as if Harry had slapped him. “Well, why don’t you stay here in your house without me then?”

Eggsy strode out of the living room, passed Henri, “Not now, bruv’.”

 

Eggsy looked out of place at The Black Prince. He hadn’t bothered to change out of his suit. “A pint, please.”

He took a sip off the top, just a little bit of the foam getting on his upper lip. He closed his eyes as he heard someone slip into the seat next to him. Eggsy hoped that it would just be one of the regular alcoholics who cared more about alcohol than talking to him.

“What’s a guy like you doing in a bar like this?” And he was one of the ones who wanted to talk. Eggsy looked over at the guy. He was a fit bloke, a few years older than Eggsy, though not old enough for the flirtation to be considered creepy.

“Would you believe it if I said that this used to be my old haunt?”

“A well-dressed guy like you, nah?”

“I’s true, I used to live just down the road.”

“And look at you now.”

Eggsy forced a smile. The other guy seemed nice enough.

“‘m Eggsy.”

“Kyle.”

“Well as nice as it is to meet you Kyle, ‘m not really in the mood to talk.”

“I don’t know, talking could help.”  
“Not this time.”  
“Okay, let me guess then, you’re here because of a fight with your girlfriend. She was being unreasonable and now you’re mad at yourself.”

“Boyfriend actually.”

“Well, then. He doesn’t deserve someone like you.”

“I think it’s the other way around. I don’t deserve someone like him.”

“Well if you decide that you want someone to treat you the way you deserve, give me a call.”

There was a number written on the napkin that Kyle had flicked towards Eggsy. “It’s the suit,” Eggsy murmured to himself.

 

“He’ll be out by the end of the week,” Harry said. He didn’t bother looking at Henri. Instead he just stared out the window and sipped

“That might not be soon enough,” Henri said.

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Harry snapped, “He’s probably off at some bar getting shitfaced just from our argument.”

“He’ll be hurt anyways when you break up with him, it’s better to do it sooner. Like a band-aid.”

“And me?”

“We both know Harry that you’re too kind to show it,” Henri said, he moved his way over to where Harry stood in the kitchen and helped himself to his own glass of wine. “You were always too kind to me.”

“You think too highly of me,” Harry said.

“You were always the quintessential gentleman, even if it did hurt you in the end.”

Harry scoffed and finished off the glass.

“Two more days and then you end it with him.”

“Two more days,” Harry agreed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment with your thoughts and feel free to request a Hartwin oneshot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little smut so be warned.

“Galahad, may I speak with you?” Harry asked after they had their morning meeting. Eggsy hadn’t looked at him once throughout the meeting. Henri, of course, had been invited to sit at the table right next to Arthur’s side.  

“What?” Eggsy asked.

Harry closed the door behind them.

“What?” Eggsy asked once more now daring to look up at Harry.

He stepped across the room in a few strides until he was standing right in front of Eggsy.

Harry cupped one hand behind the back of Eggsy’s head and pulled him towards him. He pressed a kiss on Eggsy’s forehead and after a few seconds Eggsy relaxed into him.    
“I’m mad at you,” Eggsy protested.

“I know,” Harry said as he gently kissed Eggsy’s neck.

“Don’t think you can just get me in your office and look at me like that and kiss me all over and expect me to just forgive you.”

“I know,” Harry repeated. He turned Eggsy’s head gently so that he could look at him straight on.   
He kissed him on the lips. Once, twice, and the finally on the third time Eggsy began to reciprocate. It was the touch and affection from Harry that he craved. Eggsy slipped out of his suit jacket and slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

Harry slipped off his own jacket and let it fall to the floor. “On my desk.” Eggsy sat back on top of the wooden table top. Harry quickly undid Eggsy’s belt and pulled his black suit pants around his ankles.

“Harry, we shouldn’t…” Eggsy’s reason though disappeared when Harry engulfed him. Eggsy guided Harry’s head with his hand and his eyes closed in ecstasy as Harry worked on pleasuring him.

It was times like this that Eggsy was glad about the soundproofed rooms. In a matter of minutes, Harry flipped Eggsy over on the desk and left him a panting mess.

Eggsy’s clothes were disheveled and he pulled his boxers and pants back up. There would be creases in the suit that wouldn’t come out until later. They were a telltale sign of their antics.

As he buttoned up his shirt, Eggsy couldn’t help but wince as the cotton material rubbed up against his irritated back. Harry’s fingers had dug into his back leaving half-moon impressions in the skin.

“That was so good,” Eggsy said. “Maybe we should fight more if that’s the type of sex we have afterwards.”

He finished redressing and turned back to Harry who was staring at him with a mysterious expression.

“What’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?”  
Whatever Harry was thinking flitted away as Harry ran a hand through his hair and composed himself once more.

“Nothing,” Harry said. “But you were right in suggesting having office sex all those weeks ago, we could have been doing this much earlier.”

Eggsy smiled cheekily, his mood having greatly improved with the encounter, “Just wait until we get home.”

“Well, we have a guest, and it would be rude to carry on these things with him downstairs.”

“We can be quiet,” Eggsy whispered. “Besides I’m sure old Henri certainly has had his fair share of ‘carrying on’”.

Harry chuckled slightly. “Henri has most certainly had a lifetime of carrying on, still we will not be continuing this at home.”

“I missed you last night,” Eggsy said.

Harry’s mouth opened to say something, but he reconsidered.

Eggsy draped his suit jacket over his shoulder and strained to peck Harry on the lips.

 

He walked out and saw Merlin frowning at him. Though they might not have been heard, it was clear what had happened.

“Really? In the office?” Merlin scoffed.

Eggsy just winked and shrugged.

“You really don’t have to do that,” Merlin said.

“Do what?” Eggsy asked.

“Be possessive over Harry like this, he and Henri haven’t been together for years.”  
And just like that things came crashing down. “What are you talking about, Merl?”

“Oh… you didn’t know… I just thought that was the reason that things were awkward…”

Eggsy’s jaw clenched. “No, it seems as though that is just one of the many things that Harry has not told me lately.”

“I mean they were together a long time ago. They’re just friends now Eggsy,” Merlin tried to reassure, but the damage was already done. This wasn’t how Eggsy should have learned about the former relationship. Merlin thought that Harry should have mentioned that earlier, but he often disagreed with his friend’s discretion about dating. It wasn’t as though they could all ignore Henri, he frequented their London office and Eggsy was bound to have found out eventually.

Merlin tried to console the young man, but every movement in his body irradiated anger. Eggsy snapped his cufflinks on. “We will talk about this later.”

 

“You didn’t think to tell me,” Eggsy yelled at home, not caring who heard him.

“No, because it didn’t matter,” Harry said.

“I’ve been working with my boyfriend’s ex all this time and you didn’t think it mattered.”

“Eggsy, it was decades ago. We broke up.”

“So you haven’t slept with in him in decades?”

“I didn’t say that,” Harry said. “But we haven’t had a relationship for many, many years.”

“How long? How long since you last fucked him?”

“A year, maybe.”  
“And you think it’s a good idea to have him stay here?”

“Yes, because we both have enough self-control not to fuck anyone who happens to come to the house,” Harry snapped. A sudden look of pain glazed over his face. “Can we not do this tonight, Eggsy?”  
“What? Don’t want to talk about it?”  
“Not tonight, Eggsy. I just want to go to bed.”

Eggsy sighed. They hadn’t had so many problems in their relationship and now they all seemed to come at once. Maybe they were just leaving the “honeymoon phase” of their relationship.

They stripped down to their underwear and lay in bed next to each other. Eggsy curled away from Harry staring out the window. And Harry looked at him. Even after Eggsy fell asleep, at it took a while, Harry stayed up and watched him. He wanted to memorize every mole, every blemish on the perfect boy. He wanted to remember what it felt like to have that extra weight on the bed, the heat of another person. After all he’d only be able to call Eggsy his until the next morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me going and motivated!! Thanks for all the positive feedback so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry knew what it was like to destroy someone. Killing someone and destroying them were two different things and the later was crueler. It was often those who didn’t deserve to die that were destroyed. Harry had had the unfortunate experience of destroying Michelle Unwin on the day he told her that Lee had died. And now he was going to destroy another Unwin.

He shouldn’t have slept with Eggsy. That was just being selfish. He wanted to remember what it was like to be with him because after today, he knew that Eggsy would never be with him again.

Henri gave him a sympathetic look over breakfast. Eggsy was chattering as usual about nothing and everything just in an attempt to fill the space. There was a tension that carried over from the previous day. Eggsy didn’t trust Henri and in a way he didn’t trust Harry.

To be fair Harry hadn’t mentioned Henri as a lover because it wasn’t important. The man was a friend, a fuckbuddy before Eggsy, but Harry would never spare him a second glance now. They had been just new recruits when they got together almost a lifetime ago.

“Anything new, Harry?”

“Another rumored ISIS plot, but that’s nothing new,” Harry said.

Henri sighed. As they got ready to leave for the day, Eggsy pulled Harry aside. “Hey, I was thinking we should get away for a few days. It might be good for us to have a change of scenery, leave all the spy stuff here. Fix us.”  
Harry sighed, “Not now, Eggsy.”

“We could go skiing?”

Harry tried not to smile, but failed, “We’ll see.” It brought a smile to Eggsy’s face but Harry knew that by the day’s end, Eggsy wouldn’t want to go anywhere with him.

 

Noon. It was time. Eggsy came by to pull Harry away for lunch. They’d join the others, but they were always off in their own little world.

They sat at the end of a long table where all the other agents were eating. Midway through, Eggsy reached over to grab Harry’s hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

“We really should stop this, Galahad,” Harry said as he pulled his hand away.

“Stop what.”

“Us. I mean there wasn’t much to stop to begin with, but the hand-holding, the intercourse, it really must stop now.”

“What?” Eggsy asked. His expression frozen on his face. He paled. It was like the punchline of a bad joke.

“Well, you can’t expect me to want to continue with this. I mean you’re a nice piece of ass, but really someone like me with someone like you, you can’t be serious.” The words were acrid on Harry’s tongue. He could feel the stares of horror of the other agents as they watched the scene unfold.

He wanted nothing more than to reach over and pull Eggsy onto his lap and hold him and kiss him and tell him that he was more than perfect. That Harry was the undeserving one. But he couldn’t. He had to say the things that would hurt Eggsy the most. What would drive him away.

“I don’t understand,” Eggsy said. He was trying hard not to let the first tears fall. It was his pride that kept him composed.

“Eggsy, you being a Kingsman is like a child playing dress-up, it’s really quite pathetic. And you should be glad, I mean after all everything I've done has been about trying to repay Lee, but I think by now, I’ve more than compensated.”  
That was it. Eggsy flipped over his plate and left in a hurry despite Roxy’s calls after him.

Many of the other agents who otherwise declined to personally get involved in Harry’s love life gave him scathing looks. Eggsy was one of them and Harry had hurt him in the worst possible way. “I’ll go check on them,” Merlin said as he excused himself. One by one most of the other agents left until it was just Henri and Harry.

“He’ll be out by tonight,” Henri said.

Harry just nodded, unable to speak as the gravity of what he just did dawned on him. In the privacy, with only his old friend’s company, he broke down into quiet sobs. “I destroyed him. Did you see the way he looked at me? I said the worst things imaginable to him.”

“You did what you had to do,” Henri said as he placed a hand on top of Harry’s. “Both as Arthur and his boyfriend.”

 

Eggsy felt like he couldn’t breathe. He heard footsteps follow after him and he knew it was Roxy but he didn’t want to see her. He didn’t want to talk with any of them. All of his fears had been confirmed. He wasn’t good enough for Harry, hell, he probably wasn’t even good enough for Kingsmen. He’d failed the last test and if V-Day hadn’t happened he’d have probably moved back in with his mum and Dean.

All of his insecurities were true. He had no right to be here, no right to stand by Harry’s side. He took a detour to the bathroom and threw up. He was wracked with heavy sobs as he broke down. The tears that had threatened to spill over finally did. After a while, he felt a hand soothingly rub his back- Roxy. Thankfully, she was kind enough to not say platitudes, she was just there as he cried. If he looked at her, he would have seen her face contorted in rage. She didn’t care if Harry was her boss, he had had no right in hurting Eggsy in such a cruel and humiliating way. But maybe this was Harry’s true nature and if so, maybe it was best that they had split up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me. Harry's reason will be in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry left work early. He was the consummate professional, but he couldn’t bear to be at work any longer. He couldn’t bear to see Eggsy’s heartbroken expression. Worse yet, he wouldn’t be able to bear seeing him try to hide it. Harry hated seeing that facade that Eggsy put up. He had a false bravado that had slowly come down as he got to know Harry and the other Kingsmen better.

Harry had eased down those barriers. He’d nurtured him, coddled him, built him back up and now destroyed him. He made himself a martini, or four, at home and sank down into his lounge chair. Henri had had the decency to be out of the house of a while leaving Harry to stew in his own thoughts. It was for the best. Harry thought. Harry wondered what Eggsy had even seen in him, a man older than his father would have been. They were mismatched, not because of their societal upbringings, but because Eggsy was too good for Harry. He was pure and kind and was the first person to have failed the dog test in years.

The door opened and Harry knew it was Merlin. He was the only one who Harry trusted enough to have the key to his apartment.

“Do you want to explain to me what happened back there?”

“Not now, Merlin.”

“Because I have a couple ideas,” Merlin snapped, “But I’m pretty sure none of them are good enough to justify why I spent an hour and a half trying to convince one of our best agents that he was meant to be a Kingsman.”

“What if he’s not, though?” Harry asked.

“Eggsy is a Kingsman through and through and we both know that,” Merlin snapped. “Harry you and I have been friends for a very long time, and perhaps if we didn’t have that past I would be out of line in saying this, but what you did today was downright inexcusable.”

“I know.”

“You know he might never forgive you, he might never trust you.”

“Then he’ll have learned a good lesson. Don’t trust anyone, it’s saved my life multiple times.”

“Maybe you are really dumb enough to believe that but you were the best thing that ever happened to Eggsy. And now everything good that happen, he’s now questioning because you destroyed him today. You not only made him question himself but his abilities,” Merlin said. “And you probably think you have some kind of noble cause and that you are doing the right thing for some reason.”

“He deserves better than me,” Harry said looking at his glass of alcohol.

“After today he certainly does,” Merlin said. “You were so good together why did you ruin it?”

Harry stood up finally looking at Merlin. “Don’t pretend like you’re so supportive of us. I know you had protested at the beginning. Saying we wouldn’t end happily.”

“Well I guess you proved me right,” Merlin said and walked out of the house saying that he’d try and fix this mess as best as possible.

Harry sighed. He wanted to cry, a feeling that he hadn’t had since Lee died. His phone vibrated and Harry dared to check the message.

The caller ID was blocked. I’m a man of my word. As promised the boy lives… for now.

Harry threw the phone against the wall and sank down. Even if Eggsy hated him. He’d be alive right?

 

 

Eggsy wanted to get drunk. He wanted to forget. He wanted anything so that he could stop seeing Harry’s cold eyes every time he closed his own. He wanted to feel loved to feel wanted to feel something. Roxy had wanted to come home with him but he had wanted to be alone, promising to visit his mum and Daisy.

Instead he sat outside, with no more tears left to cry. A cold autumn wind chilled him and he buried his hands into his coat pocket. His fingers nudged a small piece of paper and when he took it out he saw the number from the guy at the bar. Against his better judgement he dialed it.

“‘lo.”

“‘s Eggsy, from the bar. Wanna grab a drink or something?”


	7. Chapter 7

Eggsy was waiting for Kyle at the Black Prince. He was already midway through his second pint when Kyle sat down next to him.

“Just so we’re clear, ‘m not looking for a boyfriend,” Eggsy said.

“‘s never what I was offering,” Kyle said.

Eggsy waved for the bartender to pour another pint for Kyle.

“Want to talk about it?” Kyle asked.

“Not really, bruv,” Eggsy said. He slipped out of his suit coat and lay it on the back of his chair. “Just a really, really bad day at work.”

“‘m sorry,” Kyle said.

“Not your fault,” Eggsy said

 

Eggsy pressed Kyle against the bathroom wall. He kissed the side of his neck and quickly took his shirt off. It wasn’t like a honeypot mission or one of the many times he’d made love with Harry.

“And the boyfriend?” Kyle asked.

“Not in the picture,” Eggsy said. He didn’t want to talk about Harry or even think about the other man.

“‘s good for me then,” Kyle said.

Eggsy pulled down his pants and dropped Kyle’s. He turned the other boy around and kissed his way down his spine. “You sure?”

“Yeah.”  
Eggsy quickly pressed into the other man. It was rough and messy and cruel. He knew he had to finish quickly before someone entered the bathroom.

 

“Your place?”Eggsy froze as he pulled up his pants.

“Don’t really have one,” Eggsy said. He wasn’t about to bring Kyle back to his mum’s and he couldn’t go back to Harry’s…

“Mine then?”

“‘s fine,” Eggsy said. He was sober enough to realize what he had done. Eggsy felt dirty, he’d used Kyle and felt like shit in the same way he often felt after the honeypot missions. Except there was nobody ordering him to have sex. It was of his own volition. He didn’t even want sex, he just wanted to stop thinking. Thinking about Kingsman, about Harry.

 

“‘m sorry,” Eggsy said as they walked back to Kyle’s place.

“Don’t apologize, I enjoyed it. And it got your mind off of work and that bloke right?”

“Yeah,”

“Then ‘s all good.”

Kyle’s apartment was a few blocks away from where Eggsy’s old place used to be. “‘s not much,” Kyle said as he ushered Eggsy in.

“‘s good,” Eggsy said.

“Up for round two?”

Eggsy didn’t want to say yes, but Kyle was there and he was available and willing so Eggsy forced himself to paste a smile on his face. “Sure.”

 

 

“Where’s Eggsy?” Harry snapped. He should have been in two hours earlier.

“Probably avoiding you,” Roxy said pointedly. She and Merlin had been careful around Harry all morning, though it was clear they were displeased.

“His personal issues shouldn’t interfere with work.”

“I think you broke that rule yesterday,” Merlin said.

“Merlin find him,” Harry ordered. He was worried. Despite the events from the previous night, Eggsy should have come in. Harry thought back to the text. What if Eggsy wasn’t okay? Harry went to his office and rested his head in his hands.

Eggsy finally came in a little after 11. He walked right past Harry’s office, trying to avoid the older man.

Nevertheless, Harry noticed the rumpled clothes, the same from yesterday. Eggsy walked in with bedhead. It was clear that Eggsy had had sex. With someone else. Harry was relieved but also felt anger and jealousy well up in him. He had no right, he reminded himself. Eggsy was no longer his.

Roxy and Merlin were both relieved to see Eggsy in a slightly better state than he had been the previous day.

“Eggsy, you’ll do well to remember to show up on time,” Harry said. Eggsy was no longer his. He had no right to be jealous.


End file.
